ultimate_discord_memesfandomcom-20200216-history
Goshyy
Goshyy is Boss Type Enemy located inside the Tutorial Cave . Backstory Goshyy was born in Omeguim . His Family was rich ,so he was able afford anything and had the best Stuff in the City. But on a Dark Day, his grandfather was shot dead.Goshyy couldn't stop crying, so he decided to wear Sunglasses , so nobody sees him crying. He couldn't even remove them, because they make him think of his grandpa. On the investigation to find the killer, the Detectives found clues leading to be an Aham Thief. From that day he started hating the Aham People. Goshyy decided to go to the Gym to workout to become stronger and someday find the killer. After 2 years his family went bankrupt, so he decided to join Omega's Army. The pay wasn't big but was enough to survive. He was training even harder. And After 4 years he became one of the greatest Knight of Omega's Army. He was still wearing those sunglasses, even under the Helm of the Knight's Armour. One day Goshyy decided to leave his parents and go live in a Cave. At there he can ambush Aham People and train his weapon skills even better, and his parents would pay less money. Holy Roman Omega learned about the Cave and decided to use it. He started sending Aham Soldiers and People to trap them like in a Prison and Goshyy could kill them when he wanted to. The Battle In the Tutorial : While exploring the cave you will find Goshyy. At the Battle Murica will tell you the Battle Mechanics . He doesn't have abilities so he only attacks. Because he has 12 DEX means he dodges each attack. Same goes for Luck - each attack is critical. The Player Dodges the First 3 Attacks, because Murica gets them out of the way of the attack. The Player can use an Insta Kill Potion to kill him. If they dont use it after Turn 5, rocks fall on top of Goshyy and stuns him. Murica tells them to run before the Cave Entrance gets Blocked by Rocks. If killed with the Insta Kill Potion you get a Disstrack Note . Entering the Tutorial Cave : If Players use Dynamite on the Entrance it will be open again. Once they enter they see that Goshyy survived the falling rocks and The Battle starts. If they used the Insta Kill Potion there will be Goshyy's Corpse. In order to hit him they need to Decrease his DEX. The other way is to use Insta Kill abilities like Weakest Link, Sword Countdown and Summon Goshyy. If you didn't killed him in the Tutorial this time you will get a Disstrack Note Stats *ATK - 20 *HP - TBD *DEX - 12 *Luck - 12 Trivia *Murica was supposed to be working with Goshyy. *Goshyy was changed 3 times.His First Stats were 21 ATK, 30HP, 10 DEX and 10 Luck. First Goshyy and Murica were helping you learn the Battle Mechanics, and Murica wanted to let out of the cave and Goshyy refused and Battle Starts. Second he was supposed to be a Training Dummy. Third you have to survive 3 attacks and then run out of the Cave. At the final we added the Insta Kill Potion and you can fight him again and his Stats changed. *In the Pre-Alpha Version his main Weakness was Removing Sunglasses and His Power was None. This is what inspires the Story.